Templight
T emplight is a region of Mascotia, and is located very far of what is generally accepted as 'southeast'. Summary *'Modern Name' - Templight *'Archaic Name' - Ctastra *'Biomes' - Ruins, Abyss *'Neighboring Regions' - Hoatzin Cliffs, Estuaria *'Official Element' - Gravity *'Guardian Sprite' - Templite *'Population Density' - Abandoned (Single Inhabadent) *'Tectionic Activity' - Very High (Crumbling) An ancient race built this temple eons ago. It is devoid of life, full of puzzles and dead ends, and is of great archaeological importance. But the traps and empty rooms full of strange statues confuse the archaeologists to no end. There are many dimesnional rifts inside. And no doors. You'd have to travel through bizarre alternate dimensions, and wormholes to distant galaxies to even get to the first room. Many Mascotians who visit go missing, with no chance of ever returning. But it's not like you'd just stumble over the place. It is only accesible by spacecraft or the back of a very large bird with great endurance. You see, all around templight is The Abyss. If you fall down into it, you will die. Your body will be completely undone, and what happens after that is unknown. Templight stands as the only island in the endless horizon of nothingness. The sun never visits here, and the moon is always far away. Templight has avoided being undone only by some sort of magic spell, or the mysterious temple's sheer stubborness to die away. No one lives here. The entire area is surrounded by a great, powerful storm of wind. But there are no clouds, or rain. Notable Locations *'Templight' - The grand temple. There's not even a front door. It just sits there, holding terrifying and mind-boggling secrets. Some say it's full of treasure, some say the meaning of life (other than 42) and the secrets of all the cosmos lies within. Those who have just barely made it inside and have only explored a room or two say we can never truly know. It appears to be nothing but darkstone, mysteriously lit torches, and dimensional rifts. *'The Abyss' - It goes on forever... none ever return from it's depths. It is the very face of destruction, as it slowly eats away the plane of Mascotia. Fortunately, new matter always enters Mascotia via wormholes and visitors. The Abyss is simply Mascotia's way of recycling the old. Where it goes, none know. It is thought the Abyss has devoured hundreds of gigantic regions over time... regions that nobody can even remember. The area in which the Abyss is all one sees is sometimes referred to 'The Edge Of The Paper'. Nothing from here on out. Game over. *Dr. Jefferson's house - The house of an ancient entity, created by powerful entities to temporairaly replace the sprites after their sudden dissapearance, Doctor Martin Jefferson is an immortal demigod disguised as a mutant axotlotl. He knows all the places and shifts of Templight, and can get anywhere in Templight in a few seconds. Native Flora and Fauna None. Geology All that's left of Templight is mosaic tile, marble, dry clay, and common igneous stone, save for Doctor Jefferson's house, made from metals and stone. Notable Residents Dr. Jefferson - Ploxie's foster father and a demigod. He was created an unknown ammount time ago to replace the sprites after their mysterious dissapearance. Category:Places Category:Region Category:Mascotia